


One Feather

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: A feather, Gen, Gift Giving, Short & Sweet, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: After molting, Ankh gave Eiji a feather.Of course Eiji liked it because he was a sentimental idiot.
Relationships: Ankh & Hino Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	One Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wingfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingfics/gifts).



Due to a lack of core medals, Ankh didn’t have his full greeed appearance or wings. But he did have feathers on his one greeed arm, despite being stuck with an otherwise-human body.  
When the feathers started falling out, it wasn’t...that weird. It was a different feeling than usual, but it wasn’t too painful. And when it was, he demanded another popsicle (so, nothing really changed about his behaviour).  
“Are you shedding?” Eiji asked one day, noticing some red feathers on the floor of the attic.  
“It’s called molting. It’ll be over in a month or so. Because it’s just my forearm. Hopefully quicker,” Ankh replied, irritated by the human’s presence.  
“Oh. Uh, want a popsicle?”  
“Of course.”  
Ankh didn’t really know what to do with the feathers, so he decided to just throw them away.  
But he kept one. He was considering two, one for Chiyoko because she was way too nice to him, but decided not to. She would probably like the feather, though. Ankh just didn’t like dealing with her.  
He kept one for Eiji.  
It was a small feather that fit in Ankh’s hand. He wasn’t really sure how to give it to Eiji. He had never really...given a human a gift before. But Eiji would probably appreciate it either way. Not that it was super important or anything to Ankh.  
But it kind of was.  
He decided to do it at the end of the day. Ankh was relaxing on his nest (his couch) and Eiji asked if there was anything he needed, or wanted to talk about before going to bed.  
“Here,” Ankh presented the feather with no context.  
“Oh...is that for me?” Eiji asked.  
“Yeah. I guess...I’ve never really known any humans before. And I guess I wanted to give you something...that you can have to remember me after you stop being OOO and I take my medals back,” Ankh said, not wanting this to be any sappier than it already was.  
“Thank you,” Eiji said, taking it gently. “I’ll make sure not to lose it.”  
“Whatever,” Ankh brushed it off, deciding he was ready for bed. Or at least ready for this conversation to be over.  
Of course Eiji liked it because he was a sentimental idiot.  
Ankh was glad he did.


End file.
